


Señora Hudson

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Series: Shiny's adventures in fanart [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, In a way, Mexico, letsdrawsherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the letsdrawsherlock "culture swap" project. (Draw Sherlock in your own culture). <a href="http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/56640956521/se%C3%B1ora-hudson-for-the-letsdrawsherlock-culture">Link to tumblr post in case image link here breaks.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Señora Hudson

**Author's Note:**

> "Señora Hudson", for the letsdrawsherlock culture swap project. I drew her looking very much like one of my tías. Two of my favorite memories of visiting relatives in Mexico are the bright colors and the strong women. ♥ Also, I apparently like drawing Sherlocky wallpaper, so I went with the birdie one this time. :)
> 
> Prismacolor pencils, scanned.


End file.
